Ianto's Revenge 2,0
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Ianto is still mad had Jack and plays another trick on him. Nothing serious and it's pretty much stupid anyway! This story follows the original Ianto's Revenge.


Hi!

First I like to thank everyone who put Ianto's Revenge to their favorite story list. Thanks, I really appreciate that!

I was bored to death and I didn't had my Ianto fix in a long time... So here it is.

As you may have understood, this is a sequel for my other story _Ianto's Revenge_ but you don't really have to read it to understand this one. But the first one may explain a bit better Ianto's reaction (and both story are really short so...). It's a (very) silly little thing. I'm not to satisfied with that one, I think the original one was a bit better.

I don't have any beta for this one, so I'll be glad if anyone wants to correct me. Again, sorry if my English is a little bit funny, I'm French, so it's not my first language (but I think you'll understand anyway even if it's not perfect). Don't hesitate to point any mistakes or correct anything that sound wrong!

The story takes place after Adrift (2x11) and before Fragments (2x13).

Enjoy

* * *

**Ianto's Revenge 2.0** ('cause I didn't find a better name for it ^^)

Ianto was mad at Jack... again.

It wasn't because the Captain had cheated during the naked hide and seek game (even if he had again). This time, Ianto was mad at his boss because Jack had left him all alone for tree hours just after turning him on completely. The thing was, he abandoned the young man while he was cuffed to the bed, a blindfold on his eyes, completely naked. The poor man almost froze to death in Jack's "bedroom"!

In a normal situation, Ianto would have laugh after he had made Jack paid for his desertion (that's when the cuffs become really useful...). But the older man had left him for Gwen when she had called her boss for another late mission. And Jack had learned that Ianto was the jealous type. Not too much, but just enough to worry when someone was getting too close to his lover, especially when this someone was Gwen. He loved the woman, she was his friend but Ianto didn't like to share.

That's why Jack knew Ianto was going to give him a decaf instead of a coffee this morning. It was Ianto's silent way to punish him for the last night. Ianto didn't really like to make scenes.

"Coffee?" The young man asked when he entered the office.

"Of course."

Jack smiled at Ianto, who replied with a little grin :

"Enjoy."

"Oh, I will!" Jack answered back.

He didn't even hesitate, took a long sip and whisper "wonderful" with a little grin to Ianto's much annoyance.

"Isn't it a little weak?"

"Weak?" Asked Jack innocently.

"In caffeine?"

"No, perfect as always. Thank you."

Jack gave Ianto a little kiss on the lips and sat in his chair. Ianto sigh and exited the office to go straight to the coffee machine. He opened every jar and smelled them all. Obviously there was coffee in everyone and no trace of decaf. That meant Jack had replaced the jar when Ianto's was away. He knew the young man was getting him a decaf because Ianto was unable to screw a coffee deliberately. To him, it was like killing a puppy who look at you with those big watered-eyes. Impossible. But Ianto had a back up plan. He couldn't let Jack win this one, especially now that the Captain had screw up with his coffee jars.

A few Weevils later, the team came back to the hub even more exhausted than before if it was possible. They had hunt all day since the morning without taking any breaks. The creatures were rarely outside during the day but they acted a little strangely since Owen had come back to life.

Jack entered his office after ordering everyone to leave. He knew Tosh, Gwen et Owen had got back home but Ianto was surely nearby.

He thought about calling him for a coffee but it was most certain that the young man had managed to buy decaf at some point. And anyway Jack had died today, so he needed something a little stronger. He rich his whiskey bottle and pull out two glasses. One for him and one for his lover, he knew Ianto was still there, he had just spot him near Tosh's computer. Jack relaxed against his chair and took a sip.

Ianto was observing Jack from the main area of the hub and smiled when he pulled out the whiskey.

"Ianto!" Jack Yelled. "Apple Juice? Seriously!"

Fin.

* * *

**EDIT : Since some people ask, they will be a follow up story (maybe more than one, I really enjoy writing both stories). But I just need inspiration, so if you have any good revenge to submit, don't hesitate! It can be Jack's revenge too :)**

**Reviews keeps authors alive! You don't want to have my death one your conscious, do you? ^^**

**So commentaries in English or French are appreciated, even if you didn't like it! It's always nice to know.  
**


End file.
